Les vacances à la neige
'Les vacances à la neige '(Snow Way Down) est le 48ème épisode de la saison 2 de Bienvenue Chez les Loud. Plot Lincoln et Clyde prennent des vacances d'hiver dans les montagnes enneigées, mais Clyde s'inquiète de la surprotection de ses pères. Personnages * Lincoln Loud * Clyde McBride * Harold McBride * Howard McBride * Gayle McBride (mentionné) * Dr. Lopez (mentionné) Synopsis Lincoln et la famille McBride partent en vacances d'hiver dans les montagnes enneigées. Alors qu'ils passent devant une rampe terrifiante gigantesque appelée la Rampe de la Folie, Howard est atterré à la vue de celui-ci et s'évanouit. Clyde lui dit que ça va et qu'ils ne vont pas sur la rampe. Howard se réveille soulagé. Ils viennent à une cabane de montagne. Quand les garçons entrent, ils glissent et tombent sur le sol. Clyde dit: «Mes papas ne veulent pas que nous ayons des éclats sur nos pieds, c'est une bonne chose que je nous ai mis des bottes imperméables. Les garçons décident d'aller faire de la luge. Lincoln apporte Big Red II, mais juste avant qu'ils sortent, Howard les regroupe avec des vêtements d'hiver très épais. Clyde: "Mes papas ne veulent pas que nous soyons gelés." Dehors, ils essaient de descendre une pente, mais sont arrêtés par les pères de Clyde. Ils les enveloppent dans du papier bulle et les mettent sur une surface plane, mais ils ne semblent pas bouger. Clyde: "Mes pères ne veulent pas que nous ayons un accident et finissions hospitalisés." Plus tard, les garçons ont un combat de boule de neige, mais quand ils lancent, Harold et Howard sautent dessus pour les arrêter, ce qui déroutait Lincoln. Clyde: "Mes papas ne veulent pas que nous souffrions d'hypothermie." Plus tard, Harold les appelle à l'intérieur pour du chocolat chaud. Lincoln le sirote, mais découvre qu'il fait froid. Clyde: "Mes papas ne veulent pas que nous nous brûlions la bouche." Lincoln l'a eu avec Harold et Howard. Clyde est d'accord et lui dit que Harold et Howard sont trop protecteurs. Ils pensent qu'ils veulent que les garçons survivent plus. Dub cast * Nathalie Bienaimé comme Lincoln * Audrey Sablé comme Clyde * Philippe Roullier comme Howard * François Creton comme Harold Traductions de texte * Le signe "STAY OFF; CONDEMNED" se lit comme suit: "Restez éteint; condamné". * Le signe "You must be this tall to put your life on the line" se lit comme suit: "Tu dois être si grand pour mettre ta vie en jeu". * La lettre de Clyde se lit comme suit: "Je pars en traîneau avec la RAMPE D'INSANITE. J'espère que cela vous prouvera que je suis capable de prendre soin de moi. Amour, Clyde McBride." Citations * Lincoln et McBrides: (chantant dans la voiture des McBrides) "Dashing dans la neige / Dans un VUS de luxe / Nous nous faisons du temps / Parce que nous nous sommes arrêtés pour faire pipi, hé!" (tous rient) * Lincoln: (aux téléspectateurs) "C'est le grand jour. Les McBrides m'invitent pour de merveilleuses vacances d'hiver dans les montagnes enneigées. J'ai hâte de faire de la luge avec mon meilleur ami, Clyde." * Clyde: "Hé, regarde! Il y a la rampe de la folie. Tu vois quelle est sa taille?" * Howard: (haletant, effrayé) "La rampe de la folie?!" (évanouissements) * Lincoln: (aux téléspectateurs) "Et Howard s'évanouit toujours chaque fois que la rampe de la folie est mentionnée. (À Howard) Est-ce que ça va, Howie?" * Harold: "Il va bien, chérie. C'est une bonne chose que j'ai emballé mon odeur de sel, juste au cas où Howard s'évanouirait." * (Il sort ce qui sent le sel. Howard prend une bouffée d'air et se réveille.) * Howard: "Euh, qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer?" * Clyde: "Tu t'es évanoui quand nous avons posé des questions sur la rampe de la folie." * Howard: (halète et s'évanouit à nouveau) -- * Lincoln: "C'est le moment idéal pour faire de la luge. Tu viens avec moi? Je vais chercher Big Red II." * (Les garçons sont sur le point de sortir, mais ils sont arrêtés par Howard.) * Howard: "Ah ah, pas si vite, les gars. (Il les a mis dans des vêtements d'hiver plus épais) Là. Maintenant, nous allons bien." * Clyde: "Mes papas ne veulent pas que nous soyons engelés." -- * Howard: (comme il sert un plateau de boissons) "D'accord, les garçons! Qui veut du chocolat chaud?" * Lincoln et Clyde: "Moi, moi!" (ils prennent une gorgée de leur chocolat chaud, mais ça a un goût étrange) * Lincoln: "Ça n'a pas assez chaud." * Clyde: "Je suis d'accord. Mes papas ne veulent pas que nous nous brûlions la bouche." * Lincoln: "Tu sais, j'en ai marre que tes pères soient trop surprotecteurs. Que devrions-nous faire?" * Clyde: "Je suis content que tu aies demandé." -- * Howard: "Quoi de neuf, ma petite cacahuète?" * Harold: "Howie, n'ose pas l'appeler comme ça. Il souffre peut-être d'une allergie aux arachides." * Howard: "Oh. Quoi de neuf, mon petit, euh ... une tranche de pomme?" * Harold: "Devine que ça marche." en:Snow Way Down es:Nieve Hasta Abajo id:Snow Way Down tl:Snow Way Down Catégorie:Épisodes Catégorie:Saison 2